Talk:Kick/@comment-5350859-20121101204504
Since FF is being annoying and I can't upload my story, I'm posting the beginning right here because I have nothing better to do. I Hate Chocolate I hated fighting with him. No really, I didn't like it one bit. But it was that urge in the back of my mind saying, do it, that kept me to it. Like being stuck in a chair and forced to be electrocuted. Or maybe even the struggle for fire to keep burning bright. Every time you tried to think of stopping, it was as if someone punched you in the gut, telling you, no keep it up. Trust me, it hurt. Even when I wanted to agree on truce, I subconsciously vetoed the idea. But the man and I, he wasn't even a man to me, had a love-hate relationship. More hate than actual love. In fact, we didn't have any mutual feelings for each other. I didn't even consider him as a peer. He was more of on idiotic bad boy on public display for everyone to admire like a statue. Or the Pink Panther Diamond. Maybe even the president. We despised each other. If he did something above and beyond, I tried to do better. But I could never live up to his standards. For example, we both got nominations for class president. Posters were hung up on the wall, cupcakes were handed out, I even tutored kids just to win. To be able to blurt out in his face, haha I finally got you. Even with my hard work I still didn't get elected. Of course it had to be him. That was in sixth grade. Jack Anderson. The name that I hated so much. The chocolate boy. The fair skinned chocolate boy. Chocolate hair, chocolate eyes. Chocolate. I don't believe in coincidences, but I hated chocolate. Not only the boy, but the actual food. It was too bitter. Overused. A stereo type. Just like Mr. Chocolate Boy. I preferred strawberry, maybe even vanilla. Yeah, vanilla. It was sweeter. More innocent. The original. Until chocolate showed up, it was known everywhere. Everything was based on vanilla. Then cocoa beans came from Asia and South America and stole the show. Not that there's anything wrong with those two continents, just cocoa beans. In fact, that was more of our relationship. Chocolate and vanilla. Heck, we both even looked like those flavors. I was a blonde, he was a brunette. I was a good girl, he was framed with peer pressure and idiocy. But I wished my eyes weren't brown sometimes. With total blue eyes, I would have been absolutely sure that we were opposites. The invisible force between two magnets. Two people destined never to meet. ''The beginning of third grade had started and things were pretty normal. Unless you counted that Milton Krupnik had just gotten braces. Or that Jerry Martinez had started to smell. And Donna Tobin had definitely gotten the wrong idea for fashion. But Jack Anderson had showed up. The new kid. And usually new kids didn't have any social life, they were fat, or smelled really bad. It was almost always all three combined. Jack didn't have any of those traits. He was actually pretty cute. He had two small birthmarks on each of his cheeks that looked like dimples when he smiled. His aura didn't feel very antagonizing either. It was more of a loyal, yet firm kind of personality he gave off. And he didn't seem very egoistic and smitten by peer pressure. He actually seemed like a pretty cool guy. The first thirty seconds I knew him. During class, he was pretty quiet. Even when Donna came over and said hello. And Miss Tobin was probably the prettiest girl in the grade. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back, and her grey eyes sparkled with intelligence. She was thin and tall, but nobody really cared about someone's body at that age. All he did was say, hey, back and smile at her. Very...respectable. Donna was actually pretty nice in third grade. Not to mention smart. She got honors in everything. She was in the math and debate club. Nobody cared though. She was friends with everybody. I wished she stayed like her third grade self. She and I were friends back then. But none the less, when she told him that, he didn't act honored or anything, like most of the boys in the grade. I liked that about him. Of course nobody knew me. I was just Donna's friend, the girl in the blonde pigtails, the nerd. Vanilla girl. The bell had finally rang, and most of us were tripping over our feet to get to the playground. I was always the first one out there. I didn't have many friends, except for Donna and Grace, which was a relief. But there was still an unsaid rule that the swings were reserved for our trio. But when I got there, all three of the swings were taken. Two by Donna and Grace and one by Jack. I tapped him on the shoulder, "Um, excuse me Jack, but can I please use the swing?" I didn't want to sound bossy, but I probably did anyway. He raised an eyebrow, "And you are...?" he trailed off, expecting me to finish. I hated this. Not that he had the swing but that he didn't know my name. In fact, it wasn't only him, it was most of the school, and I was at Seaford Elementary School since kindergarten. I could feel the blood rushing to my face, but kept a calm posture. "Uh, that's my swing, and there's this unsaid rule that these swings are reserved for me, Grace, and Donna?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "You, friends with Donna? I don't believe it." he laughed. This started to get me angry. "Yeah, I am. If you have a problem with it, go back to whatever dump you came from." He clenched his fists, "You don't know anything about me." he said in a deathly calm tone. His eyes were laser beams, shooting holes through my forehead. "Oh yeah," I challenged, "You're probably just one of those moron kids who get all the attention. But I wouldn't count on it 'cause you definitely forgot to look in the mirror today!" That probably hurt a lot. I didn't mean it. It was just that Jack was getting on my nerves. Jack's face got really red and I could see the gears in his brain looking for the best way too insult me back. "Oh, that's the best you can do? Well, just for your information, you are an ugly, know-it-all, stuck up, goody-two shoes!" Ok, that was when he crossed the line. The playground became silent. There were a few burns and oohs but not too many to break the quietness. We started to shout at each other. Random insults, sayings that meant nothing, until the playground supervisor came and we had a nice chat about respect with a chubby, middle aged bald man. Principle Skowski. '' We've hated each other since. BTW, I'm 13, SO TONS OF CONTRUCTIVE CRITISM PLEASE!! It helps me with my writing! :) Thank you! :) Oh, and blame fanfiction for being a douche and not working with me at the moment! :)